1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device with a shielding assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Shielding assemblies often protect electronic components on a circuit board of an electronic device from electromagnetic interference (EMI). If the electronic component is large, dimensions of the shielding assembly are commensurately large. However, when the electronic component dimensions exceed 45*45 mm2, the shielding assembly cannot meet planar requirements for surface mounted (SMT) process of less than 0.1 mm, such that the shielding assembly cannot be firmly mounted on the circuit board.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.